


The things Seto did for Joey

by kawaiipeasant



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, yu-gi-oh! duel monsters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiipeasant/pseuds/kawaiipeasant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Seto Kaiba's intense working schedule left his lover Joey wheeler at second best and feeling quite inadequate, we learn what Seto will sacrifice for the sake of Joey's happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things Seto did for Joey

“Only farmers, fools and Seto Kaiba rise with the sun”, Joey told his long term boyfriend Seto whenever he complained about Joey sleeping in past breakfast. Needless to say, Seto did not appreciate this witty remark. As the sun peeked over the hillside next to the Kaiba mansion, Seto Kaiba awoke, hunched around the bare back of his lover, hands around his waste in a lazy snuggle. That is how they usually slept, Seto, loving the dominance he had over Joey both in the bedroom and out, his body caved over Joey’s, protecting him, Seto liked it this way. He was strong headed and independent, yes but when it came to his loved ones he was nothing short of overprotective and insecure about his place in their hearts. Sometimes Seto woke earlier than the sun just so he could listen to Joey’s steady breathing and watch him snore silently as the room filled with a dull orange glow. He did this to reassure himself, Joey was his, he was Joey’s, he loved Joey and Joey loved him.

Joey eventually woke at quarter past 7, awoken in a oversized, cold, empty bed and the smell of breakfast being prepared from downstairs. He made his way down the stair well in search of his Seto, Joey crept around the lounge room corner and slid his way towards the dinning hall where he spied his lover from behind, engulfed in an online news article. Joey was a meter away from surprise tackling his lover when Seto’s deep voice erupted from behind the tablet screen,  
“Joey Wheeler, if you plan on attempting to frighten me yet again I suggest you don’t, I am wearing my brand new suit and if you startle me I might spill something on it.”, Seto finished his warning and sipped freshly squeezed orange juice from the glass cup.

Joey gave up and sluggishly made his way around the table and sat next to Mokuba. Both Joey and Seto graduated from high school a couple years back but Mokuba, being younger than both Joey and Seto, was still in school. He wolfed down his two course breakfast, careful not to leave a singule grain of rice uneaten. Joey frowned at the warm meal in front of him, Seto noticed the dissatisfaction on his face he began to question the blond.

“Not to your liking?”, he had his full attention directed towards Joey, glaring at him, waiting for a response. Joey huffed passively,  
“Why wont you stay with me?”, he glanced at Seto. Mokuba stopped guzzling the food on his plate and honed in on the conversation.  
“What do you mean?” the elder Kaiba responded, Joey blushed and was tempted to gaze at the floor like he usually did.  
“I wake up alone, it bothers me” Joey managed. Seto cleared his throat with subtle confusion,  
“Oh, I didn’t know. I will—I will try to do better” he replied, Joey had no idea what this statement entailed, he just passed it off as a generic response and walked off back to their room passively. This left Seto Kaiba alone with his younger sibling who just stared at him quizzically and returned to his half finished plate. Seto could see the sadness and loneliness in Joey’s face, trivial as it may of seemed, Seto understood Joey’s long for affection. Joey had no parental figures in his life, with his mother absent overseas and his father absent minded, wasted on the couch most days or recovering from the day before when he was. Seto made sure he was in Joey’s life as much as possible and where he was needed most, he tried his very hardest to show as much affection as he could but this time he had failed. He had let Joey down.

Of course Joey didn’t know the extents Seto went to for the sake of his happiness, Seto wouldn't allow Joey to know. He liked to come off as modest and not give Joey incorrect ideals. Incase Joey would expect something from him in the future, something which even he could not fulfil, after all he was not a superhuman or a hero, he was a mere CEO, whom was head over heals in love with a blond boy he used to despise.

From that day forward at 4AM, Seto rose, he did his morning work, answered his emails and finalised his designs, all before 7AM. He would then slip back into bed, cuddle up next to joey, incasing him in a warm and reassuring embrace. Forcing himself into a slight lucid-sleeping state and letting Joey wake first. The two sometimes let their embrace continue past breakfast but the most mornings Seto enjoyed being ‘awoken’ by his lover with a wet kiss on his lips. He did whatever he could to make Joey happy, make him whole, he loved him and thats what lovers do. They make sacrifices for one another, for the sake of the other’s well being and for the sake of their happiness, this was something that Seto Kaiba was very much aware of.


End file.
